Instituto Ooo
by micaelaGalicia
Summary: Nadie dijo que cruzar preparatoria sería fácil. La amistad es lo mejor, pero .. ¿Y el amor? Universo Alterno. Un poco OoC.


– ¡Vamos Jake! Llegaremos tarde al instituto – Le dije a mi hermano y al mismo tiempo mejor amigo para que nos fueramos.

– Pareces niña Finn, relájate – contesto este siguiendo con lo suyo.

– Bro, ¿Desde cuándo acá te afeitas? – nunca solía arreglarse para ir al colegio, al contario, como se levantaba se iba. Así que fue imposible no haberle hecho la pregunta.

Giro su cabeza hacia a mi dirigiéndome una mirada picara a lo que yo se la devolví con una confusión. – Ya sabrás –

– ¿Arcoíris? – pregunte a lo que Jake sonrió de una forma tonta mientras asentía, yo solo rodé los ojos. Bueno pero ese no era el tema, ya estaban retrasados.

– Bueno señor galán, por tu culpa nos dejarán castigados – Hice un puchero de enojo, ¡y cómo no! Si odiaba llegar tarde.

– Ahora si princesa, ¡Al instituto! – Canturreo mi hermano al tiempo en que me agarro de mis brazos para elevarme estirándose a una altura similar a un gigante, de verdad me sorprendía su poder. Así es como cada mañana nos íbamos al instituto, he de admitir que se siente genial.

– ¡Ya era hora viejo! – grite para que me alcanzara a oír debido a la altura.

– No tenías por qué habérteme esponjado hermanito, ves, ya vamos a llegar – Devolví mi vista al frente y efectivamente, estábamos a unos metros de nuestro destino. Al momento de parar Jake volvió a recuperar su misma altura dejándome en el suelo.

Entramos algo apresurados ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que timbraran y no era nada bonito que llegaras tarde a la primera clase ya que aparte de que no entrabas a esta, te dejaban castigado a la salida.

Llegando a las escaleras Jake y yo nos separamos, ya que como él era mayor que yo, estaba cursando su último año de preparatoria con sus 18 años, mientras yo apenas iniciaba el primero con mis 15 años.

En fin, mi salón quedaba al segundo piso hasta el fondo del pasillo. Corrí apresuradamente. Lo que sentí en un determinado instante fue un golpe de lleno a todo mi cuerpo, y caí directamente de sentón hacía atrás, no me esperaba eso, mi nariz me dolía, creo que había sido la más afectada. Me levante un poco adolorido, pero bien y observe a un chico tirado enfrente mío. Me puse adelante de él y le extendí mi mano ofreciéndole ayuda.

– Hey, ¿Estas bien? Perdón es que llevaba prisa –

Ignoro mi gesto y se levantó un tanto furioso.

– ¿¡Pero que rayos sucede contigo, gusano!? ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – me contesto, y no solo me contesto sino que también me empujo.

– ¡Hey, tranquilo viejo! Fue un accidente – Tenía que tener cuidado, a mi parecer creo que tiene la edad de Jake, no me conviene hacerle pelea, pero este es lo que quiere. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo enfrento o le llamo a un maestro? Argh, ninguna de las dos ideas era buena, así que ya valió.

– ¡Accidente, mis polainas! –

Gente que aún estaba por el pasillo empezó a hacer bola alrededor de nosotros dos incitando con sus palabras para que hubiese pelea. Me agarro de mi playera azul con sus dos manos elevándome a la altura de sus ojos, intente zafarme de sus manos pero fue inútil, era más fuerte que yo. Aunque eso no me impedía rendirme.

– Estas muerto… – siseo cerca de mi cara, que esta se contrajo a una mueca un poco asustada. Su cabello empezó a arder como una llamarada de fuego mientras su piel se pintaba de un color anaranjado, algo me decía que este tipo era muy peligroso. Levanto su puño listo para darme un golpe y lo que hice fue esperar… Hasta que se escuchó una voz.

– ¡Flama! – Todo pareció detenerse en un pequeño segundo del tiempo, hubo silencio y todos volteamos a ver a la dueña de ese grito.

– ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? ¡Baja a ese chico, por favor! – e inmediatamente por arte de magia obedeció su ruego. Sentí nuevamente mis pies sobre la tierra. Qué alivio.

– Vete a clases, ¿Quieres? Sino le diré a vuestro padre. –

Relajo su semblante, metió las manos sus bolsillos y simplemente se fue no sin antes sisear: – Chicas… – Los estudiantes se empezaron a dispersar rumbo a sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupada.

– Si claro, gracias. – La voltee a ver directamente, y la verdad…


End file.
